Rancune amère
by Joe L Dalton 666
Summary: Tony à un grave accident de voiture et disparait. Ses collègues tente de le retrouver.  Fic interdite aux -18 ans, du moins la première partie.
1. Chapter 1

**Rancune amère**

La veille, au bureau, après la fin d'une enquête plutôt difficile.

- "Bon week-end patron, lundi je serais un peu en retard, j'ai rendez-vous au dentiste à 8h".

- "Ok Tony, bon week-end à toi aussi, n'oublie pas ton justificatif ou t'es viré."

Rire de Tony.

- "Ok pas de souci, tu me connais."

Gibbs avec un regard en coin sur le jeune agent, voulant se faire menaçant sans en avoir l'air.

-"Justement.".

Sourire complice des deux agents et Tony disparu dans l'ascenseur avec une petite moue, sachant que son patron ne mettrait jamais cette menace à exécution, étant son meilleur jeune élément, même si parfois il l'énerve avec ses clowneries.

Gibbs regarda son jeune ami s'engouffré dans l'ascenseur avec un petit sourire un tantinet moqueur, sachant pertinemment que même si DiNozzo était sans conteste un pitre, il ne le dégagerait pour rien au monde. C'était un excellent agent de terrain avec d'énormes qualités, mais aussi avec ses défauts, qui ne le manquait pas de le mettre quelques fois furibond, mais Tony savait se faire rattraper.

Il le considérait comme si c'était son fils, et tout les deux avaient le même respect mutuel pour l'un envers l'autre.

A l'appart:

-"Joe, je suis rentrée."

Tony lança cette phrase à la jolie jeune femme hôtesse de l'air qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant dans un bar, où il a l'habitude de trainé les soirs de temps libre pour se détendre.

Elle était assise là au bar, seule en train de siroter une vodka. Un siège libre à côté d'elle, et le jeune homme en profita pour sauter sur l'occasion qui lui était présenté d'aller faire plus ample connaissance avec cette belle inconnue.

Il s'assit donc et commanda une bière qu'il sirota en dévisageant sans vergogne la jeune femme, ce qui ne manqua pas de marquer l'attention de la fille.

-"Je peux vous aidait peut - être, demanda- elle en reluquant de la même manière le jeune homme assis à côté d'elle.

-"Non ça peut aller", répondit Tony en se retournant d'un geste vif vers le comptoir comme un gamin pris sur le vif en train de manger des gâteaux avant le souper.

-"J'ai l'habitude que l'on me regarde ainsi, vous savez, je suis hôtesse de l'air."

-"Ah oui?".

-"Oui, et d'habitude cela me dérange, sauf quand ça vient de beaux mecs, et je puis vous dire que vous n'êtes vraiment pas mal dans votre genre, bien au contraire".

Tony se retourna vers la jeune dame avec un énorme sourire à lui décrocher la mâchoire. Il adorait ce genre de compliment, et fit le coq fier.

-"Je m'appelle Tony", en lui tendant la main sans cesser de sourire.

-"Et moi Joe", répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Et c'est comme ca que commença leur liaison amoureuse.

Le jeune agent savait pertinemment que cette liaison n'allait pas durer longtemps, il allait l'apprendre au fur et à mesure de leur conversation, Joe étant affrétée sur les longs courriers.

Mais il s'en moquait pertinemment, n'étant pas du genre à avoir des relations amoureuses à long terme.

Et la jeune femme étant du même avis.

Ce soir là, quand il entra dans l'appartement, il était quand même un peu triste, car c'était le dernier soir, Joe devant repartir travailler le lendemain.

La jeune fille, en entendant le jeune homme arriver, se cala devant la porte de la salle de bain dont elle sortait.

Elle portait une serviette autour de la taille et de la vapeur qui se dégageait autour d'elle lui donnant une aura particulière.

Tony ne se priva pas de la regarder, et s'approcha d'elle.

Il adorait cette fille.

Sa peau métisse dégageait une agréable odeur de fleur d'oranger, son gel douche préférée.

Ses cheveux coupés courts d'un noir de jais, il plongea dans ses yeux noisette à en s'y noyer.

Il la caressa doucement sur tout le corps en passant ses mains sous la serviette et l'embrassa.

-"Le dîner est prêt mon chéri".

-"Le diner attendra", répondit celui ci en l'empoignant amoureusement et lui enlevant la serviette.

-"Non, mais tu apprécieras le dessert, crois moi".

-"Ok", dit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

La jeune femme, française d'origine, lui avait préparé un excellent repas bien de chez elle.

-"Je sais que c'est notre dernier soir, alors je nous ai préparé un repas pantagruesque".

En effet sur la table, était étalé un buffet à en faire salivé.

Canapé de fois gras aux truffes, canapés de saumon, saisisse cocktail...

Tony ne se fit pas prier pour manger.

Finis les amuse bouches, Joe alla dans la cuisine et en ressortie avec deux assiettes garni de deux bouchées à la reine garnies de blanquette de veaux.

Les uns avec des champignons, les autres sans, car la jeune femme avait une sainte horreur de ces légumes.

A cotés des bouchées, était disposé un dôme de riz aromatisé à la cannelle.

-"Miam, tu nous à sortie le grand jeu ce soir, on va se régaler, j'ai hâte de voir le dessert".

-"Patience, mange déjà çà, je les ai fait moi même, je viens quand même du grand pays de la gastronomie".

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, et entamèrent le dîner.

A la fin du repas, Joe débarrassa les assiettes.

-"Je reviens tout de suite avec le dessert, le temps de mettre tout ça dans la machine".

-"Ok, mais dépêche toi".

Le jeune homme était tombé sur une jeune femme belle, intelligente, mais maniaque.

Celle ci ressortie de la cuisine avec la bouteille de chocolat et un bocal de cerise confites.

-"Il n'y a pas d'assiettes?"

-"C'est toi mon assiette".

Elle se précipita vers lui, ce qui le fit tomber à la renverse, et commença à le déshabiller.

Elle adorait touchait ses muscles saillant, preuve d'un grand sportif.

Elle lui barbouilla la poitrine de chocolat et mis des cerises confites dessus.

Ensuite elle se mit à le lécher avec de petits coups de langues, ce qui fit augmenter la température de la pièce.

-"Tu trouve pas qu'il fait chaud d'un coup?"

- "Non", lui dit elle en lui posant un doigt recouvert de chocolat noir sur la bouche.

Il lui saisit la main et mangea le chocolat qui était dessus.

Elle s'était accroupie sur lui et se dandinait dessus au niveau des bijoux. Elle sentit son sexe qui montait en érection.

Tony commença à déboutonner son chemisier et lui caressa les seins qui se mirent en pointe.

Elle descendit un peu, dégrafa son pantalon et lui caressa le sexe, ce qui mit Tony dans tous ces états.

Son pénis en érection était brandit tel un glaive. Elle le porta à sa bouche et commença à le sucer et le masturber.

Tony poussa des gémissements de pure satisfaction. Cette fille savait vraiment y faire.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, il lui éjacula en pleine bouche avec un puissant râle de plaisir.

Elle se redressa et fit pénétré le pénis en elle, se qui ne manqua pas de faire à nouveau gémir le jeune homme, et elle avec.

Il caressa et embrassa son corps svelte et un tantinet musclé au rythme d'une salsa horizontale endiablée.

Une longue nuit très chaude où ils firent l'amour jusqu'à très tard.

Le lendemain:

Tony était un peu triste de quitter la jeune femme qu'il ne reverrait peut - être jamais.

Il n'avait jamais eu de relations amoureuses aussi intenses que celle - là.

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, leur métier respectif ne leur laissé guère le temps pour ce genre de liaison.

- "Bon ben c'est le jour du grand départ, dit Tony, je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'aéroport?"

- "Tu ne travail pas?"

- "Non j'ai rendez- vous au dentiste aujourd'hui. J'ai profité d'y aller, juste à la fin de notre dernière enquête, C'était juste, car je ne pense pas que mon patron m'aurait lâché comme çà, avant de l'avoir bouclée pour de bon."

- "Difficile?"

- "Oui très, une histoire de marin meurtrier pédophile qui sévissait pendant ces quartiers libres. Il a violé cinq jeunes enfants de moins de dix ans avant de les battre, les étranglés et de les enterrés dans les bois. Il aurait pu continuer longtemps comme çà. Mais il à été confondu grâce à son ADN laissé par inadvertance sur le dernier gamin.".

- "Ouf, oui en effet, c'était pas la joie."

- "Enfin, au moins il finira ces jours en prison, Je te ramène alors?"

Il ne voulait pas continuer cette histoire sordide où il avait bien failli tuer le mec à coups de poings si Ziva ne l'en avait pas empêché de peu. Il lui avait fracassé le nez, et péter la mâchoire, plus quelques hématomes.

Il n'était pas du genre violent, mais ce type là ne méritait pas de vivre après ce qu'il avait fait endurer aux pauvres gosses.

- "Avec plaisir", répondit Joe, qui comprit bien la situation de son amant.

Le jeune homme mis les bagages de Joe dans la voiture, tandis qu'elle finissait de se repoudrez le nez.

- "Tu es prêtes?" lui demanda- il.

- "Pas tout à fait, tu peux venir m'aider, s'il te plait? J'ai la fermeture de ma robe coincée."

- "J'arrive."

Il n'eut pas le temps de franchir le pas de la porte, que la jeune femme le saisie par le bras.

- "Qu'est-ce qui te prends?"

- "On a encore un peu de temps devant nous", répondit- elle en commençant à le déshabiller.

- "Le dentiste pourra bien attendre quelques minutes de plus, c'est sur" dit -il en commençant à la déshabiller aussi.

Et ils firent l'amour une dernière dans la véranda, se caressant et se dandinant dans une valse d'enfer dans des gémissements de plaisir infinis, n'attendant pas d'aller sur le canapé.

Rapide mais torride, car quand ils se relevèrent pour se rhabiller, ils étaient tous les deux en sueurs.

- "Bon, va falloir vraiment partir maintenant."

- "Oui je le crains".

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la voiture.

En grand gentleman qu'il était, Tony ouvrit la portière à Joe.

- "Merci mon beau prince charmant", lui dit- elle en lui faisant un furtif baiser sur la bouche.

- "Mais de rien ma chère damoiselle", répondit le jeune homme en refermant délicatement la portière derrière elle.

Il démarra et se mit en route vers l'aéroport, qui ne se trouvait pas tout à fait à vingt minutes de trajet. Mais le dernier rapport sexuel qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme, l'avait fit prendre un peu de retard, mis ce n'étai pas pour autant qu'il appuya sur le champignon loin de là, ce qui était contraire à son habitude.

Il voulait juste profité du dernier moment avec sa déesse, jusqu'au bout.

La jeune fille, en jupe courte, ne se priva pas de le laisser se rincer l'œil et releva même la jupe.

Il alla caresser cette endroit magique où il avait tant de fois pénétrer son glaive en érection avec pure satisfaction.

Elle lui dégrafa la braguette, sortit son pénis qui pointé déjà, se mit à le caresser et à le masturber. Tony avait toutes les peines du monde à rester concentrer sur la route, heureusement presque déserte à une heure pareille.

Il fit même un écart quand il jouit dans un râle, mais il remaîtrisa son véhicule presque aussitôt.

Ils arrivèrent non sans mal à l'aéroport.

Il alla même jusqu'à porter ses valises jusque dans l'accès réservé au personnel, qui avec sa carte et l'aide de la jeune femme, put y avoir accès.

- "Merci, dit- elle, avec un soupçon de sanglot dans la voie, j'espère qu'on se reverra à ma prochaine escale".

- "J'espère bien, tu m'appelle."

- "Pas de soucis".

Et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement avant que Tony ne s'en aille avec une pincée au cœur.

Joe le regarde s'éloignait, elle était un peu triste.

"C'est bien dommage que je ne te reverrais plus, Tony Dinozzo, tu étais un bon parti, et je commencé même à être vraiment fou de toi."

Tony se dépêcha un peu pour aller à son rendez vous, il était un peu en retard, et le dentiste n'était pas la porte à côté.

En route il se remémora cette jeune fille ténébreuse qu'il venait de quitter avec un peu de tristesse, sachant pertinemment depuis longtemps à l'avance l'issue en queue de poisson de cette histoire d'amour passionnel sans lendemain.

Il en était tombé vraiment amoureux, mais Joe devait rentrer en France pour son boulot et retrouver sa famille qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis un moment.

"Dommage quand même, tu étais vraiment très belle. Mais cette histoire devait se terminer comme çà à un moment ou un autre. Je te retrouverais sûrement un jour."

Le jeune homme était dans ses pensées quand tout à coup un 4X4 sorti de nulle part lui fit un tête à queue.

Il freina brusquement pour éviter le choc, mais le gros véhicule accéléra d'un coup.

Furieux, Tony appuya sur l'accélérateur et doubla le 4X4.

A sa hauteur, il descendit la vitre côté passager et fit signe au conducteur de s'arrêter.

Mais les vitres étant teintées et le chauffeur ne ralentissant pas, Tony se mit à klaxonner.

Il vit enfin la vitre s'abaisser. Mais quelle fût sa surprise il vit apparaitre le canon d'un revolver.

D'instinct, il accéléra pour éviter de justesse le coup de feu qui fit voler en éclat la lunette arrière.

Une course poursuite enragée s'engagea alors entre les deux voitures.

Les carrosseries s'entrechoquèrent à plusieurs reprises, les coups de feu fusèrent, et les sorties de routes fréquentes.

"Putain le con, il est doué, mais je suis encore plus doué que toi, attends voir."

Il freina d'un coup sec, et le 4x4 se retrouva devant. Le jeune agent le percuta pour déséquilibrer la voiture, mais le conducteur était plutôt agile et évita le coup.

Et cette fois ci le 4x4 freina d'un coup sec, la voiture de Tony emboutissant l'arrière, étant trop proche pour l'éviter.

Ils étaient maintenant arrêter tous les deux.

Tony, sonné par le choc, n'eu pas le temps de réagir quand le conducteur qui était descendu de son véhicule, arriva à sa hauteur.

Celui ci enleva sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil pour faire apparaitre son visage au jeune homme.

Celui-ci, bien qu'à moitié inconscient le reconnu.

"-Mais tu était..."

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux coups de feu déchira le silence de la paisible route de campagne où ils se trouvaient.

Et se fut le trou noir quand il sombra dans les méandres.

12h passer au bureau.

"-Tony n'est toujours pas arrivé?" Demanda un Gibbs légèrement énervé.

-"Toujours pas, patron, j'essaye de le joindre?", Demanda McGee.

-"Oui, et s'il arrive, mettait le aux arrêts".

-"Ca ne va pas lui plaire."

"Et moi j'ai horreur qu'on arrive en retard sans prévenir".

Gibbs était très inquiet. En règle générale, Tony arrivait toujours à l'heure, et même un rendez-vous au dentiste ne prenait pas autant de temps. Il était plutôt du genre à appeler en cas de pépin.

"J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas à cause d'une fille que tu n'es toujours pas là", marmonna-t-il, mais sans grande conviction.

Il attendit quand même un peu pour vraiment s'inquiéter pour de bon, connaissant son jeune agent.

Sur la route de campagne, un tracteur qui allait tranquillement cultiver son champ, remarqua une voiture cabossée et sans plaque dans le fossé.

Il descendit de son tracteur, s'approcha et vit un jeune homme bien amoché, mais qui respirait encore, mais péniblement.

"-Nom d'une cornemuse, tiens bon jeunot, j'appelle les secours, ne me claque pas dans les doigts, que je n'aimerais pas çà du tout".

L'agriculteur courra à son engin et appela les urgences avec son portable.

Il décrivit l'état critique du jeune homme, ainsi que les blessures par balle à la poitrine.

L'urgence était absolue et un hélicoptère de secours arriva dans les dix minutes à peine.

Ils médicalisèrent le jeune homme sur place, mais il était coincé dans la carcasse.

Ils durent donc attendre le véhicule de désincarcération pour le transporter.

Celui-ci arriva sirène hurlante quelques minutes plus tard, et durent rapidement écarter les tôles froissées pour en extraire le corps du pauvre homme, qui tentait de retenir la vie qui s'échappait de lui, malgré les soins des urgentistes.

Ces derniers essayèrent de le stabiliser le plus possible avant l'évacuation, pendant que la police, arrivait entre temps, essayait de découvrir son identité, avec le plus grand mal, car les papiers inexistants.

Le temps de soigner comme ils purent le jeune accidenté, les urgentistes laissèrent libre un champ aux policiers pour prélever ses empreintes.

-"C'est bon les gars, on peut l'embarquer, il faut se dépêcher, prévenait l'hôpital le plus proche qu'on arrive avec un cas désespéré, et qu'ils libèrent un bloc d'urgence."

Tandis qu'il se battait comme il le pouvait contre la faucheuse, le jeune homme fut transporté dans l'hôpital civil le plus proche en quelques minutes.

Radios et Scanner passer en triple urgence pour voir l'étendue des dégâts, il fut diriger au bloc opératoire pour stopper l'hémorragie et prier qu'un donneur compatible avec le jeune homme arrive pour une greffe de la plus grande importance, car son foie et ses reins ne fonctionnaient plus.

15h de l'après midi.

-"McGee, Ziva, allait au domicile de Tony et allait voir ce qui cloche chez lui."

-"Il n'a toujours pas appelé?"

-« Non c'est pour le plaisir que je vous dit d'y aller. »

-« Ok, on y va Gibbs. »

Les deux jeunes agents allèrent au garage récupérer la voiture et filèrent au domicile de leur collègue.

Là ils trouvèrent porte close, personne ne leur répondait. Ils allèrent vers son garage et virent son véhicule absent.

Ziva décida d'appeler son patron.

-« Allo Gibbs, c'est Ziva, Tony n'est pas là et son véhicule non plus. Il a dû aller à son rendez-vous au dentiste. »

-« Ok, vous connaissez l'adresse ? »

-« Euh non, mais je vais entrer voir son carnet d'adresse. Permission de crocheter la serrure ? »

-« Permission accordée, faites ca vite. »

-« Ok patron, on vous rappelle. »

-« Ca va pas plaire à Tony qu'on pénètre chez lui comme çà, Ziva. »

-« Je sais McGee, mais au son de la voix de Gibbs, il est très inquiet. Et moi aussi ça ne ressemble pas à Tony de disparaitre comme çà. »

Son amie avait raison, McGee était tout aussi inquiet.

A l'hôpital, tout le personnel soignant était sur le cas du jeune homme sérieusement blessé.

Il avait plusieurs fractures aux jambes et au visage dues à un violent choc frontal avec une autre voiture, et plus surprenant deux balles dans le corps qui avait occasionnées pas mal de dégâts en particulier sur le foie qui était explosé et pire de tout ses reins ne fonctionnait plus.

C'était encore un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie dans pareil état.

Après les examens, il fut dirigé en urgence vers le bloc opératoire où il subissa une longue opération pour réparer les fractures et maintenir une activité sur ses organes blessés et mis sous appareil respiratoire artificiel.

Pendant ce temps là, les flics essayaient en vain de découvrir son identité avec ses empreintes, comme si cet homme n'avait jamais exister.

De tous les fichiers existants, il n'était nulle part inscrit.

A son appart, Ziva et McGee était en quête du carnet d'adresse de Tony.

Son appart était bien rangé, même un peu trop au goût de Ziva.

Ils ne le trouvèrent pas, et ils décidèrent de retourner au bureau.

-« Je suis désolée Gibbs, on a encore rien trouvé, même pas son carnet d'adresse. Va falloir qu'on appelle tous les dentistes pour voir où était son rendez-vous. »

Gibbs, passablement énervé :

-« Quesque vous attendez alors, faites le. »

Ziva n'en dit pas plus et alla d'un pas pressant à son bureau, et confie la moitié de la liste des dentistes à McGee.

Ils se mirent aussitôt au travail, en commençant par le plus logique, la base militaire médical de Bethesda, sachant par avance que Tony se rendait rarement là bas, étant coutumier d'avoir son propre monde à lui.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Ziva réussi enfin à trouver le dentiste de son collègue.

-« Arrête tout McGee, je l'ai, docteur Bassiri Michael, Fairfax, prends les clefs de voiture, on a y faire un tour. »

McGee, n'attendant pas la réaction de Gibbs, s'empressa de descendre au garage préparé la voiture, qui les conduisit jusqu'au cabinet dentaire du spécialiste.

Les policiers qui s'occupait de l'affaire de Tony, eu l'idée de recourir à la presse pour diffuser un portrait du jeune homme. Une dessinatrice était arrivée et commença un esquisse du jeune homme en essayant de se rapprocher le plus possible, sans l'appareil respiratoire et les pansements.

Elle était coutumière de ce genre de fait, et au bout de plusieurs dizaine de minutes, présenta son dessin aux policiers.

-« Ca devrait aller, merci Mary. »

-« De rien, le pauvre gars est bien amoché, mais les traits de son visage était pas abimés. Un beau jeune homme, je suis sûre qu'il devait en faire craquer plus d'une. J'espère qu'on retrouvera vite son identité, j'adorerais le connaître. »

-« Pour ça, il faut déjà qu'il s'en sorte, et les médecins sont très pessimistes à son sujet. Tu risques fort de ne jamais bien le connaître. »

-« Ca serait bien dommage. Enfin, je prierais pour lui. »

-« Y'a plus que çà a faire maintenant. »

Il était déjà 21h passé quand les policiers eurent en mains le portrait du jeune homme. Trop tard pour envoyer au point presse aujourd'hui.

-« Tiens John, tu feras parvenir ce dessin à la première heure demain à la presse. Plus le temps presse, plus ceux qui lui ont tirés dessus ont le temps de s'enfuir loin d'ici. »

Il était un peu plus tôt quand les agents David et McGee arrivèrent au cabinet du dentiste de Tony. Ils rentrèrent et allèrent à l'accueil pour les renseignements.

-« Bonjour, je suis l'agent spéciale Ziva David, du NCIS, c'est moi que vus avez eu au téléphone. Et voici l'agent spécial McGee. »

-« Oui je me rappelle, c'est au sujet de votre collègue, Mr Dinozzo. »

-« C'est bien çà. »

-« Comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone, Mr Dinozzo n'est pas venue à son rendez – vous ce matin, et il n'a pas appelé, ni pour s'excuser, ni pour annuler le rendez-vous. C'est bizarre, car d'habitude il prévient ou appelle. Je sais que dans votre métier, çà arrive souvent d'annuler un rendez – vous. Mais lui avait toujours la courtoisie d'appeler. Ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas de ce matin. »

-« Pour quel motif avait – il rendez – vous ? »

-« Une couronne à remettre en place. »

-« D'accord, merci beaucoup. Au revoir. »

-« Au revoir. »

Les deux agents retournèrent au bureau, désappointés.

-« On a rien Gibbs. Aucune piste. Tony s'est envolé », dit Ziva à son patron.

-« Ok, allez vous reposé, demain s'il n'est pas là, on ouvrira une enquête. »

Gibbs, ainsi que ses amis collègues étaient terriblement inquiet. Tony n'avait pas l'habitude de disparaître ainsi toute une journée sans donner la moindre nouvelle.

Il prit ses affaires, et au lieu de se rendre à son domicile, alla à celui de son jeune agent, et décida de l'attendre toute la nuit s'il le fallait.

« Si tu rentres ce soir, t'as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison pour pas que je t'expulse du NCIS. T'auras du mal à retrouver un travail après le rapport que j'écrirais. »

Gibbs marmonnait ses paroles, mais n'était pas convaincu que son ami était certainement en train de cuver quelques part, après une beuverie de week – end, dont il avait l'habitude. Tony avait 36 ans, mais avait toujours gardé une âme d'enfant gai luron, ce que lui envié des fois son patron, sans que jamais celui – ci ne lui en fasse la moindre remarque.

Il était jeune, et pouvait se détendre, même après des enquêtes difficiles comme la dernière. Sortir, voir d'autres personnes, ne pas penser au boulot ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un week – end, c'est le caractère de Tony.

Lui était du genre vieux loup solitaire, construisant un bateau dans sa cave, avec une aventure avec des femmes, rousses de préférences. Mais ce qui était rare.

C'est vrai que l'odeur de la sciure de bois n'était pas du goût de beaucoup de femme.

C'est sûre il devrait s'arrangeait et se caser, à 53 ans, il devrait sérieusement y penser.

Le boulot qu'il fait lui prenait une grande partie de son temps, et n'en avait guère pour rechercher une moitié. La plupart de ses conquêtes étant rencontrées lors des enquêtes.

Il adorerai rentré chez lui, retrouver une femme, qui lui ferait de bons petits plats, le temps de se détendre sous une douche.

Mais ce n'était pas dans ses priorités. Peut être un jour, quand il se retrouver derrière le bureau de Léon Vance, son grand patron.

Mais çà aussi ce n'était qu'un lointain projet, préférant de loin le travail de terrain à celui de gratte papier.

L'aventure plutôt que la bureaucratie. Il n'était pas prêt à avoir une vraie vie posée, à ce stade là.

Toujours dans ses pensées, il arriva au domicile de son ami, frappa, sait-on jamais que ce pitre soit rentré d'ici là. Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvenant de l'intérieur, décida de forcer la porte et rentrât dans l'appart.

Il en fit le tour de celui-ci et, comme sa collègue Ziva David, remarqua l'impeccable propreté de l'appart.

Aucune traces de doigts sur les meubles, pas de poussière, le lit propre et changer récemment.

Il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que çà, sachant que Tony avait une femme de ménage qui passait régulièrement.

Il devra se renseigner ci elle est passé aujourd'hui.

« Vu l'état de ton appart, et la propreté de celui – ci, j'aimerais avoir la même femme de ménage que toi, Dinozzo », se dit-il en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque et choisi un livre parmi ceux présent.

Entre les revues de lingerie, le jeune homme ne changera donc jamais, et autres magazines de charmes ou de navy, il y'avait quand même quelques livres qui traînait, dont les romans de McGee.

Il en prit un de celui-ci, ayant lui-même acheté les livres de son ami par plaisir et par curiosité, car il savait que le jeune agent s'inspirait en grande partie de la vie de son patron pour écrire ses histoires.

Mais Gibbs n'avait jamais eu trop le temps de les lire, et il profita de cette occasion pour s'atteler à la lecture de l'un de ces livres. Il se prépara du café dans la cuisine et alla confortablement s'installer sur le canapé du salon avec une tasse et quelques biscuits trouvé dans un placard.

A l'hôpital, John Doe comme l'ont appelés les infirmières, se battait toujours contre la Madame la Mort. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un minuscule fil, mais il tenait bon.

Du fond de son coma, il vit les êtres chers disparus qui défilaient au fur et à mesure dans des lieux familiers.

En premier, se fut sa mère, disparue alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune enfant, des suites d'une longue maladie. Son père ayant pris soins de lui comme il le pouvait après la mort de celle-ci.

Elle était là, dans sa chambre d'enfant, assis sur son lit en forme de voiture de course (et oui Tony adorait les voitures, comme tout gamin de son âge qui se respecte).

Elle était belle, rayonnante, entourée d'une aura éblouissante. Elle était encore plus jolie que dans les souvenirs du jeune homme.

-« Viens mon chéri, viens t'asseoir à côté de maman », lui dit celle-ci, d'une voie aussi belle que suave.

-« Maman ? », s'entent-il dire, avec une voie de gosse. « Je suis mort ? Tu m'attends pour passer de l'autre côté ? »

-« Non Anthony, tu n'es pas encore mort, ton heure n'est pas encore arrivée, il faut que tu te battes. Tu sais, je t'ais suivie toute ta vie quand tu étais là haut. »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Oui, et j'ai vu tes défauts et tes faiblesses. Tes faiblesses te rendent encore plus fort. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père de ce côté-là. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu fais le pitre devant tes amis pour donner le change, mais attention à ce que çà ne se retourne pas contre toi. Tu as des amis qui t'aimes et qui comptent sur toi. Alors ne les déçoit pas en te laissant attrapés par la lumière. »

-« J'aurais tellement aimé t'avoir auprès de moi toutes ses années. Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? »

-« Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné, la maladie à été la plus forte, je me suis battue pour mon petit homme, mais j'ai pas réussie à la vaincre, malgré mes effort. Crois-moi bien sur ce point là. Et je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Je serais toujours là à côté de toi, je serais ton ange gardien, et je veillerais sur toi. Maintenant je dois partir. Au revoir Anthony. »

-« Attends maman ne t'en vas pas, j'ai encore besoin de toi. »

Mais celle-ci disparut dans une lumière en murmurant cette phrase.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, je t'aime et je serais toujours là auprès de toi. »

Et ce fut de nouveau le trou noir.

Le lendemain, à 7h30 au bureau.

Gibbs était déjà arrivé et faisais les cent pas devant le MTAC.

Le directeur Vance s'approcha de lui.

-« Quelques chose ne va pas, agent Gibbs ? »

-« Je peux vous voir en privé dans votre bureau ? »

-« Bien sûr. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le bureau du grand patron.

Gibbs avaient deux gobelets de café dans les mains, preuve d'une très grande nervosité chez lui.

-« Asseyez-vous, vous commencez à me donner le tournis. »

-« Je ne peux pas Léon, un de mes agents à disparu depuis hier. Il devait aller à un rendez-vous au dentiste hier matin, il n'y est pas allé, il n'a pas téléphoné pour se décommander, et plus inquiétant encore, il ne m'a pas prévenu non plus. »

-« C'est le jeune agent Tony Dinozzo ? Oui j'ai remarqué son absence hier, et votre inquiétude ainsi que celle de votre équipe aussi. »

-« Oui et c'est contraire à son habitude. C'est un pitre, mais sérieux quand il s'agit de bosser. J'ai attendu ce matin pour voir s'il venait. Il n'est pas encore là. »

-« Il n'est que 7h40, il est peut-être arrivé depuis. Qui c'est s'il ne s'est pas pris une bonne cuite du week-end et n'a pas pu venir hier », disait Vance en essayant de rassurer son agent le plus expérimenté qu'il est pu rencontrer.

Mais il savait que quand Gibbs était dans pareil état, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

-« Si c'est le cas, il va se prendre le ronflon de sa vie, avec un de ses blâmes qu'il risque de pointer au chômage,» lui répondit Gibbs.

Et la phrase que redoutait le directeur arriva quand même.

-« Mais cela m'étonnerais, je suis allé chez lui toute la nuit l'attendre, il n'est pas rentré à son appart. »

-« Je vous autorise à ouvrir une enquête s'il n'est pas arrivé à 8h, je vous laisse libre champ. »

-« Merci Léon, je vous le revaudrais. »

-« De rien Leroy, je sais que vous tenait beaucoup à vos agents, et la perte de l'agent Dinozzo, me ferais très mal à moi aussi. J'en ai entendu beaucoup de bien et je sais aussi que c'est un excellent élément. Faites pour le mieux et retrouver le moi, en entier et vivant si possible, parce que moi aussi je lui passerais l'envie de faire peur. »

Rire nerveux de Gibbs qui sortit du bureau.

Il fit un tour rapide par la machine à café où il refit le plein de café et croisa en chemin son vieil ami, le médecin légiste Ballard.

Affectueusement appelé Ducky par ses amis, celui-ci remarqua le grand abattement de son ami.

Il s'approcha de lui.

-« Pourquoi cet état, Jethro, tu t'inquiète pour Tony ? »

-« Les nouvelles circulent vite à ce que je vois. »

-« Oui Abby m'en a parlé. Elle le tient de Timothy, qui est venu la voir avec Ziva. Ils étaient extrêmement inquiets pour leur jeune ami, tout comme toi. »

-« C'est pas normal Ducky. Ca ne lui ressemble pas de disparaitre ainsi sans donner de nouvelles. »

-« Tu as essayés d'aller chez lui ce matin ? »

-« J'y ai passé toute la nuit. Il n'est pas rentré, pas de coup de téléphone, rien. Je vais ouvrir une enquête sur sa disparition. C'est étrange, mais je présage le pire. »

-« Il ne faut pas, pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles comme on dit. »

-« J'espère me tromper Ducky. »

-« Moi aussi, Jethro, moi aussi. Mais tes jeunes agents on déjà fait leur petite enquête. Descend au labo voir Abby. »

-« Merci Ducky. »

Ils s'enlacèrent en signe d'amitié, étant tout deux dans un grand désarroi face à la mystérieuse disparition de Dinozzo.

A l'hopital, alors que tout était tranquille, un long son strident se fit entendre dans le bureau des infirmières des soins intensifs.

C'était un des patients en arrêt cardio-respiratoire.

Ce patient était Tony, qui avait lâché le fil de la vie.

-« Vite, le brancard de réanimation. »

Le médecin qui était là, ainsi que plusieurs infirmières se dirigèrent vers la chambre du jeune homme, débranchèrent le tube d'oxygène pour brancher et le ballonner, en attendant que le médecin préparé les palettes de chocage.

-«Reculez. »

Les infirmièrres s'exécutèrent pour ne pas prendre le jus et le médecin choqua Tony.

Rien n'y fit.

Il recommenca l'opération plusieurs fois en injectant une dose d'adré.

Mais le coeur du jeune patient ne réagissait toujours pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Au siège du NCIS, Gibbs descendit au labo d'Abby, la scientifique gothique.

Là il retrouva ses amis et collègues Ziva et McGee.

Ducky aussi été descendu.

Chose inhabituelle, le directeur Leon Vance avait aussi fait le déplacement et était appuyé sur le spectromètre de masse, les bras croisés.

-« Bonjour, Gibbs, lança une Abby faussement joyeuse. »

-« Bonjour Abby, répondit Gibbs. »

Il était terriblement inquiet, mais la bonne humeur de la jeune femme, qui même si il sentait qu'elle était tout aussi inquiet que lui, essayait de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans cet espace morose.

Il adorait cette fille pleine de vie, qui s'habillait en gothique, et qui ne se privait pas de mordre la vie à pleine dent.

-« Salut Gibbs, dit Ziva. »

-« Bonjour à tous, bonjour directeur. Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici. »

-« L'enquête officielle est ouverte, même s'il n'est pas encore 8h, et à vous voir tous réunis, vous n'avez pas attendu pour commencer à enquêter. Gibbs, l'agent DiNozzo est un excellent élément, et je ne voudrais pas le perdre. »

Le directeur Vance était un homme dur et droit, mais avait un cœur en or.

Il savait que les collègues du jeune homme disparu ne laisseraient rien passer.

Même s'ils ne le disaient pas fort, ils avaient chacun une raison de tenir à Tony. Et qu'ils feraient tout pour le retrouver, quitte à retourner la terre entière pour y mettre la main dessus.

« - Visiblement, il s'est envolé, évaporé dans la nature. On a cherché partout, » dit Mc Gee.

« - On a fait et refait le chemin plusieurs fois, entre son domicile et le dentiste où il avait rendez-vous, nada, Gibbs. On ait vraiment sans nouvelle de lui, et aucune piste à explorer sous la dent, » reprit Ziva.

« - On a travaillé toute la nuit, c'est impossible de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé, » gémit Abby au bord des larmes.

Elle alla se blottir dans les bras de McGee.

« - On va le retrouver, hein ? »

« - Mais bien sur, et si je le retrouve, crois moi qu'il va savoir comment je m'appelle. », répondit Gibbs.

A ce moment là, ils entendirent la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir.

Une lueur d'espoir se lisait dans leurs yeux, de voir Tony franchir le pas de la porte, de celui-ci.

Ils pensèrent tous attendre une éternité, que ses foutues portes étaient plus lentes que d'habitude.

« Si c'est toi Tony, tu remonteras aussi sec en haut, et je te vire à coups de pieds aux fesses, » se disait Gibbs.

« Tu vas voir de quel bois on se chauffe, je t'enfermerais dans mon cercueil » se disait Abby.

« Les vannes pourries sur mes retards, t'à intérêt de les mettre au placard, moi au moins j'ai la décence d'arriver et de justifier les miens sans avoir à disparaitre, » se disait McGee.

« Si c'est toi qui franchit le pas de cette porte, mon vieux, ta pas encore tout vu de ce qu'une agent du Mossad est capable de faire, » se disait Ziva.

Le cœur battant, ils attendaient tous de voir qui c'est qui allait sortir de l'ascenseur, chacun espérant au fond de lui voir apparaitre leur collègue.

Les secondes s'écoulaient lentement, trop lentement, et un silence pesant régnait dans le labo.

La personne sortit enfin de l'ascenseur, avec un tas de paperasse dans les mains et pas mal de dossier qui lui cachait en partie le visage.

Il était en costard comme souvent leur ami aimait en portait, l'espoir fleuretait toujours.

Mais une voix grave s'éleva de cette montagne, laissant tout retomber comme un soufflet raté sorti du four.

« - Où puis-je poser tout ça, agent David ? »

Ziva qui était encore dans un état latent, se reprit vite :

« - Poser tout çà la, agent Skull ».

Elle débarrassa une partie du bureau, pour que le jeune agent qui revenait des archives de la police où travaillait Tony précédemment, puisse poser tous les dossiers des criminels que Tony avait arrêtés dans sa carrière de flic.

Et il en avait coffré, même s'il avait été beaucoup critiqué, son boulot laisser rêveur plus d'un flic.

C'est pour cela que Gibbs l'avait fait démissionner, sans trop de peine de la part du jeune homme, de la police de Baltimore, après l'avoir rencontré sur une enquête.

Il l'avait même accompagné jusqu'au bureau du commissaire principal, laissant ainsi le plaisir à son nouveau jeune protégé, le temps de faire un pied de nez, à ces futurs anciens collègues.

Et Gibbs ne le regrettera jamais d'avoir embauché ce jeune homme mystérieux, au tempérament fort, mais se révélant extrêmement doué dans tous ce qu'il faisait, même dans les conneries.

C'était un bon agent, jeune, mais expérimenté, un peu tête en l'air, qui eut un excellent professeur, pour rester dans le chemin.

« - Il y a un chariot qui suit, se sont les vidéos, que vous avez demandé, » dit l'agent Skull.

« - Merci beaucoup agent Skull. »

Le jeune agent se retira, tandis que Gibbs regardait d'un œil rond, la montagne de dossiers qui venait d'arriver.

« - C'est quoi ces dossiers ? » demanda t'il à Ziva, même si au fond de lui, il connaissait la réponse, connaissant ces agents par cœur.

« - On a été cherché tous les dossiers des criminels que Tony à arrêter, on va éplucher tout çà, voir ce que çà donne d'intéressant. Si y' a pas un criminel relâché qui lui en voudrait. »

« - Et les vidéos de surveillance de toutes les routes possibles qu'il aurait pu emprunter pour se rendre chez son dentiste. »

« - On a pas mal de boulot qui nous attends, en gros. »

Ils descendirent tous au garage, pour avoir plus de place, y compris le directeur Vance et Ducky.

Ils mirent les tables en commun, et se partagèrent les dossiers.

Abby et McGee avancèrent la télé dan un coin, et visionnèrent toutes les vidéos de surveillance amenées par l'agent Skull.

Pendant ce temps là, à l'hôpital, l'équipe soignante, s'afférer toujours autour de DiNozzo pour le réanimer.

Mais le jeune patient ne réagissait toujours pas.

Dans son coma, il vit apparaitre une lueur blanche éclatante.

Il s'y dirigea, sans penser à ce que sa mère lui avait dit précédemment à ce sujet.

Il y alla et au fur et à mesure, il découvrit une ombre, celle d'une femme avec des cheveux foncés mi-long.

Cette ombre ce fit de plus en plus nette et précise.

« - Tony, je t'interdis de passer cette barrière de lumière, t'à compris ?»

Cet ordre claqua dans l'air frais comme un fouet.

Tony souri en reconnaissant la jolie voix féminine, qu'il avait côtoyé pendant près de deux ans à l'agence avant qu'un salaud ne la tue.

C'était celle de Kate Todd, qui lui barrait le chemin les bras croisé et ce regard déterminé qu'elle affichait quand elle voulait se faire entendre et comprendre.

« - Salut Kate, c'est comme çà que l'on accueille un vieil ami sur le point de mourir ? »

« - Je t'accueil comme je veux. On t'a jamais dit de ne jamais passer cette lumière ? Mais c'est vrai que j'allais oublier, Monsieur DiNozzo n'écoute jamais personne, même pas sa pauvre mère, et en fait toujours à sa tête. »

« - Oui c'est vrai et alors ? Ca change quoi que je franchisse cette lumière ? Je sais que je suis à l'agonie, et que je n'ai absolument aucune chance de m'en sortir, autant passer cette foutue lumière une bonne fois pour toute. »

« - Tu n'est vraiment qu'un salaud, Tony. Tu penses un peu aux autres ? A Gibbs, à Abby et à Ducky ? Que deviendront-ils sans toi ? »

« - Je ne suis pas irremplaçable, et toi non plus, on a eu une nouvelle venue, juste après ta mort. La demi-sœur de Hariri. »

« - Ce salaud à qui je dois le tunnel dans ma tête ? Et pourquoi on l'a choisi elle plutôt qu'une autre ? »

« - Parce que c'est elle qui a tué Hariri, liquidé le traitre de la famille, sans sourciller, ce n'est pas un agent du Mossad pour rien. Ils tueraient père et mère s'il le fallait. »

« - Elle est douée au moins ? »

« - Oui et plutôt mignonne avec çà, mais très professionnelle. Elle te ressemble un peu d'ailleurs. Niveau caractère de cochon, elle à rien à envier au tiens. »

« - T'es vraiment qu'un gros con, j'espère qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire au moins. »

« - Il lui arrive de me mettre quelques pâtées et me botter les fesses, mais cela s'arrange toujours. »

« - Tu es fou d'elle, ça se voit, t'as pas intérêt de passer cette lumière et de conquérir son cœur sans plus attendre. »

« - Parles toujours. »

« - C'est çà. Allez, bouges toi, ne restes pas planter là comme un imbécile, réagit et fait ton choix. »

Et elle s'en alla, sans autre mot, abandonnant Tony à son triste sort.

Il était en train de peser le pour et le contre, s'il devait passer cette lumière ou pas.

Mais son ancienne coéquipière avait raison. Il était raide dingue de Ziva, et il la laisserait tomber en mourant. Mais il était mal en point, il le sentait, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir la vie qui glissée entre ses doigts, comme le sable d'un sablier.

Ca faisait plus de vingt minutes que les médecins, s'afférait autour du jeune patient, commençant vraiment à perdre espoir de le ramener.

Au garage du NCIS, tout le monde s'afférait autour des dossiers de Tony, triant d'un côté les criminels relâchés, les criminels morts de l'autre, et les autres encore en cabane.

« - Yen a vraiment beaucoup, je sais maintenant pourquoi vous l'avez embauché, Gibbs », dit Vance.

« - Je ne savais réellement pas à quel point sa carrière était si remplie. Il faisait plus d'un jaloux à la police de Baltimore, quand je l'en ai extrait il y a dix ans. »

« - Déjà dix ans que Tony traine parmi nous, que le temps passe vite », rêva tout haut Ducky.

Ils passèrent toute la matinée comme çà à trié. Les vidéos surveillances n'ayant rien donné, aucune trace de la voiture de Tony nulle part non plus, Abby et McGee rejoignirent le groupe pour les aider.

Deux autres agents étaient descendus en renfort, car ils connaissaient cet agent expérimenté, qui leur disait bonjour, avec souvent quelques brimades pour la bonne humeur.

Ils n'en revenaient pas non plus du pic de dossiers cumulé sur les tables.

« - Eh bah dis donc, c'est plus que je ne pourrais en faire en une seule carrière », dit la plus jeune.

« - Ne soit pas si pessimiste, toi aussi tu es un bon agent, Alice, si on le retrouve, tu le prendras comme professeur. »

Eclat général de rire, que l'on pourrait aussi mettre sur le compte de la fatigue, car il était quand même bientôt midi, et qu'ils n'avaient toujours rien avalé, à part des grands gobelets de café.

Ducky s'absenta quelques dizaines de minutes, le temps de monter, de se rendre au resto chinois pas très loin du quartier général, et de commander des plats à emporter.

Il revint les bras chargés de victuailles, aidés par un serveur du resto qui l'avait pris en pitié avec ses énormes sacs, et qui l'accompagna jusque dans le garage pour poser tout çà sur la table.

« - Vous refaites les archives avec tous ces dossiers ? »

« - On pourrait le croire, sauf que c'est le travail de toute une carrière d'un excellent agent. »

« - Ah ouaich, et vous préparez un truc pour sa retraite. »

« - Pas franchement, ce jeune agent n'a que 36 ans, et il a disparu depuis hier. »

« - 36 ans et autant d'affaires, et bah je n'ai pas envie de l'avoir comme enquêteur, si je venais à faire une connerie. Il a l'air sacrément doué le mec. »

« - Effectivement, on peu difficilement dire le contraire. »

Abby qui avait fait des affichettes pour la disparition de son ami, en tendit une au jeune serveur.

« - Tenez, si vous pouviez mettre çà dans votre vitrine, s'il vous plait, ca fera peut être avancé l'enquête. »

« - OK, je n'y manquerais pas, ya pas de souci, toujours prêt à servir mon pays. »

« - Merci beaucoup, monsieur.

« - Appelez-moi Yang. »

« - OK, merci Yang. »

« - De rien, à votre service. »

Et le serveur s'en retourna au restaurant, pris du scotch, et placarda l'affichette bien en évidence, sur la porte d'entrée.

« - Qu'est ce que tu me colles encore sur ma porte Yang ? »

« - Rien patron, c'est juste un avis de disparition d'un flic de la Navy. Un sacré bonhomme. A 36 piges, il a déjà une carrière longue comme le bras à son actif. J'aide juste l'enquête comme je peux. »

« - Ok, tu peux la laisser alors, mais n'en colles pas des tonnes. »

« - Merci patron, promis, c'est la seule que je colle. »

Il finit de scotcher l'affiche à la porte, et s'en alla repartir bosser. Le soir, le service finit, en repartant, il découvrira que l'affichette aura disparue.

« Certainement quelqu'un qui aura eu des nouvelles à donner », pensera-t-il.

Au garage, les agents finirent de trier les dossiers et se les partagèrent.

Ils ingurgitèrent ensuite, les plats que le légiste avait ramenés, réchauffé au micro-ondes.

A quatorze heures, chacun de leur côté, par équipe de deux, en réquisitionnant d'autres agents qui n'étaient pas pris par des enquêtes en cours, ils firent le tour des criminels ou de leur famille, pour découvrir qui s'est qui aurait assez de volonté pour faire disparaitre leur ami.

Ziva et Mcgee allèrent interroger les prisonniers encore en taule, Gibbs ceux qui avait été libérés en compagnie d'autres agents,

Quant à Abby et Ducky, ils appelèrent tous les hôpitaux e toutes les morgues de la région, en espérant n'avoir aucune réponse n'avoir aucune réponse positive pour le dernier endroit.

Dans la matinée, au bout d'une bonne grosse demi-heure de réanimation et une forte dose de découragement, et alors qu'ils allaient déclarés la mort de leur patient, les médecins entendirent le bruit rassurant des bips réguliers du cœur qui venait de repartir.

Ils rebranchèrent l'appareil respiratoire de Tony, vérifièrent ces signes vitaux et s'en allèrent.

Le médecin en chef préconisa quand même :

« - Envoyé le au Scanner, je voudrais voir si ses organes ne sont pas trop endommagés depuis hier. »

Et ce fut fait moins de cinq minutes après, Tony envoyé faire les examens demandés, et effectivement, le docteur décela une hémorragie internes qui s'était déclenchée dans son organisme.

C'était reparti pour un tour de manège gratuit au bloc opératoire pour plus de deux heures d'opération pour arrêter tout çà, en espérant trouver un donneur rapidement, car cela devenait de plus en plus urgent, et le temps commencer à se faire compter, pour sauver la vie du jeune homme.

Au commissariat de Fairfax, les policiers qui s'occupaient de l'affaire de Tony étaient perdus.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver l'identité du jeune homme accidenté la veille.

« - John, t'as bien donné la photo à la presse ce matin ? »

« - Je l'ai même donné hier soir au point presse. Ils m'avaient promis de la diffuser ce matin à la première heure. »

« - Ok, je vais vérifier çà. »

Le commandant alla au point presse pour discuter avec le charger de presse qui, comble de malchance, n'était pas là.

Un tas de papier en lambeaux, passer à la destruction, attira son attention.

Il jeta un coup d'œil indiscret, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit le dessin de Mary, la dessinatrice.

« - Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Il alla au bureau en furie en toute hâte, et convoqua tous ces lieutenants.

« - J'ai trouvé çà à la poubelle, je ne c'est pas qui c'est qui à fait çà, mais cet homme à visiblement des ennemis, et on ne veut pas qu'on ne le retrouve. »

Il balança le tas de paperasse qu'il avait trouvé au point presse sur la table en éructant.

« - Il me faut l'identité de ce mec, balancé moi des annonces, je veux que toute la presse en parles. On finira bien par trouver quelque chose qui le relie. »

Tous les hommes se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce, à l'exception d'un, qui restait dans l'ombre, discret.

Le commandant sortit aussi de la pièce, sans prendre garde à cette ombre qui n'était pas en uniforme, mais en tenue civile.

Celui-ci prit son téléphone, et passa quelques coups de fils rapides.

A l'hôpital, Tony toujours entre la vie et la mort, ne savait heureusement pas ce qui se tramait derrière son dos.

Ses collègues au bureau, en revenant de leurs escapades, étaient toujours aussi bredouilles que s'ils étaient le matin même.

Abby et Ducky avaient bien appelés tous les hôpitaux et toutes les morgues, en trouvant bien quelques John Doe, mais aucun ne correspondait à la description de DiNozzo.

Ils étaient tous dans un état de désappointement, et les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Gibbs tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage, avec deux gobelets de café dans les mains, les énièmes de la journée, il avait arrêté de les compter.

Son jeune agent avait disparu, et personne ne semblait être au courant de quoi que ce soit.

Même ses jeunes collègues et son grand ami Mallard étaient au point mort au niveau de l'enquête.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à avancer, leur ami s'étant évaporé littéralement dans la nature.

« - Allez me faire le tour des hôpitaux, encore une fois, et même les morgues, quittent à ouvrir toutes les chambres, et tous les tiroirs. Il faut le retrouver. »


End file.
